


Only Glass (Between Us)

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [26]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Baby Fic, Expectant Mother, Gen, test tube baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Sonia visits a secret no one knows she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Glass (Between Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matthusela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matthusela).



> Prompt: Empty Stares

The lab was quiet, and dark. Sonia wandered through the halls quietly, letting her feet ghost over the floor; it took skill to avoid the cameras, but she had practice at this. She had come down these halls before, ever-aware that the punishment for it was severe. But she couldn't help herself.

Her mother did genetics, and she was good at it. One of the best in America; she had given birth to Sonia and Simon. A carry for eight months, whole term, to deliver two healthy babies alive. Though Mother had only planned for one of them. Sonia didn't know if she had expected a son or a daughter, but it didn't matter. They were the only one's she had carried inside herself.

There were hundreds of tubes, not-quite-clones growing from the provided genetic materials of her parents, each with little tweaks here and there. Some were half-grown, others fully so, but those were not the ones Sonia wanted to see. Those all had empty stares, eyes open-- violet-- glassy and indistinct.

At the very back of the building, the very end of things, was her mother's private tubes. Hybrids she wasn't showing off to the Tyrusians. All of them were like the others-- not empty, but who's occupants, though younger, showed no awareness or life.

All except one.

Sonia knelt down before it, pressing her fingers against the glass-- hands covered in gloves, couldn't leave behind fingerprints, because then her mother would know she knew and she wasn't supposed to. Inside it, an infant floated in the liquid, unmoving, asleep. She had seen the records on this one, unofficially. Knew her mother's notes like the back of her hand, and felt something in her belly ache.

She didn't know the father, in the same way she didn't know her own father, and maybe that was for the best. But she knew the mother intimately, better then anyone else in the world could know her.

“Iairos,” She whispered to the child, not expecting a response. He was too young for that, yet. But she came to talk to him anyway, to let him hear her. “Hello again, little one.” Her mother would have been furious, if she knew that Sonia was here. But Sonia would not be able to live with herself, if she didn't try to bond with her baby.


End file.
